1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rack systems that are designed to accommodate a stack of assorted electronic units and the like and, more particularly, to a rack assembly that is designed to allow service access to a stack of assorted electronic or modular units accommodated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rack systems for accommodating electronic units and the like in a stacked arrangement are generally known in the art. Such rack systems are typically of cabinet-like construction so as to allow for the vertical stacking of the accommodated units. Most of these rack systems provide access to both the front control panels and the rear input/output (I/O) interface panels of the stacked units. However, such access is typically only provided through openings created in the front and rear walls of the rack systems, respectively. Thus, in order to service one of the stacked units, which typically requires access to both the front control panels and the rear I/O interface panels, technicians repeatedly have to travel between the front and rear walls of the rack systems. Indeed, several technicians are often required to service one of the stacked units since simultaneous access to both the front control panels and the rear I/O interface panels is regularly required. Such is time-consuming and costly due to increased labor costs. Furthermore, similar circumstances develop when installing and removing units into and from, respectively, the rack systems.
Several patents are directed toward the above-described rack systems, or rack systems in general. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,602 by Kuster et al., 3,205,032 by Leigh, 4,260,208 by Lun Ho et al., 4,103,633 by Frank et al., 4,792,881 by Wilson et al., and 4,094,256 by Holper et al. are all generally related to rack systems. A brief description of these patents will now be given.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,602, Kuster et al. discloses a modular mounting rack for electronic equipment that provides a junction or interface between internal and external electrical wiring. The mounting rack is also equipped with slide rails or extensible drawer-type rails for supporting and/or extending the individual electronic units from within the mounting rack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,032, Leigh discloses a retractable and extensible storage unit for an electrical appliance that includes its own outlet for receiving a plug from the contained appliance. The storage unit is also equipped with pairs of parallel links that allow the storage unit to be swingably adjusted into either a retractable or extensible position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,208, Lun Ho et al. discloses a cabinet having a pair of rail members mounted internal thereto that allow a support frame, which supports electronic equipment, to slide thereon for the purpose of allowing the electronic equipment to be moved internal and external to the cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,633, Frank et al. discloses a cabinet that includes a folding support having tracks that allow an apparatus contained therein to be moved thereon. The folding support is hingedly attached to the cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,881, Wilson et al. discloses a work surface that includes a wiring system for receiving plugs of supported electrical equipment.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,256, Holper et al. discloses a work surface that includes a wiring system for receiving plugs of supported electrical equipment.
Although all of the above-discussed patents are related rack systems, none are directed toward a rack assembly that securely accommodates therein a stack of assorted electronic or modular units, such that an entire frame assembly, including the stacked units, is extensible along a detachable service stand so as to allow unrestricted service access to the stacked units. The present invention is directed to such a rack assembly.